1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ESD protection device and a manufacturing method for the ESD protection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ESD protection device has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-168226, for example. The proposed ESD protection device includes a bare unitary body made of ceramic, and a first discharge electrode and a second discharge electrode that are disposed inside the bare unitary body. The first discharge electrode and the second discharge electrode are opposed to each other with a gap interposed therebetween. The bare unitary body includes a dome-like cavity in which the gap is positioned.